Bonding through Bruises
by BlindGirlFiction
Summary: 2-D has been kidnapped yet again. This time it might just be for keeps. How will Stuart Pot handle the new abuse that Murdoc will inflict on him, and is it worth staying with his god? As for Murdoc is he just being cruel or is there something more behind his actions? NSFW 2D X Murdoc
1. Prologue

Prologue

More than you can chew

He didn't know how many times the band had broken up now. How many times had Murdoc talked him into coming back? (Or in more desperate instances, kidnapped him.) He did know this however, this was one of those desperate times. He lay on the bed, sheets and pillows all a mess. The bedspread was strewn half way off the bed and onto the floor. Feathers from one of the down pillows kissed the mattress and floor, like Murdoc's fists left kisses of purple and black on his skin. His body itself was adorned in bite marks and bruises. The lace of the outfit was a drying white liquid that stained his stomach. Some of his own reproductive fluids to remind him that no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much he fought it, his body still responded with a type of masochistic delight.

He grabbed the torn pillow, the one he very clearly remembered sinking his teeth into. His thrashing had been enough to rip a decent sized hole in it. His eyes shown the death of soul, empty, even emptier than they already were to begin with. Rolling onto his side he pulled the pillow to his face and curled into a ball. Holding the pillow in place with his knees, his hands raised and grabbed hold of his blue locks and pulled as hard as he could, screaming

into the remains of the pillow. This was his point of no return. THIS was all there was. He and Muds like he'd always wanted. But why, oh god why, did it have to be like this?


	2. Here we are again

Tied up, gagged, chained, locked in a trunk. Murdoc was really serious this time. 2-D let his head hit against the floor of the trunk in a melodic pattern. It wasn't like he had anything to damage anyway. This was the routine. He'd be stolen away by the crazed lunatic and in turn he would sing for him. That's how it always was. But Stuart couldn't help feel like something was different this time. Like maybe the rope was a little too tight, the chains a little too heavy. Or perhaps it was all just his imagination. He tried to keep his mind preoccupied.

He wondered where Muds was taking him this time. It must have been somewhere crazy,since the drive was taking forever. Whatever, as long as it was nothing like that horrible, awful, godforsaken plastic beach. He hated that place. Yes it could be anywhere but there, anywhere. A strand of his hair shifted and tickled the bridge of his nose. He wished he could blow it away, but the cloth being used to gag him was preventing that. He shook his head and by complete accident smashed his head into the bottom of the trunk again. He groaned into the rag and sighed out his nose. How much air does a trunk hold anyway?

As he sat and pondered such a thought there was a clicking sound and the trunk sprung open. A blinding blanket of street light hit his eyes and he blinked it out of those fractured orbs. When he regained his ability see, the light revealed Murdoc standing over him. The green man jutted out a hand and ripped the gag from 2-Ds mouth. It was pulled so harshly that he could have lost his two bottom teeth as well. He coughed and licked his cheeks and the roof of his mouth to get the saliva flowing. He looked up at the demon, an ironic god among men in 2-Ds eyes. Murdoc rested a hand on his hip and scowled, those sharp teeth showing, his brow furrowing. He quickly undid Stuarts legs from the rope and chain.  
"Alright Faceache...move it!" He guided the bluenette by the rope around his hands.

"Whah aa' we Muds?" He asked worriedly. With one look at the run down town he could tell this would be nothing like their trip to plastic beach.

"We'ah at a motel, obviously. Anyone with half the intelligence of a cahbbage could guess 'at!

"Oh weww whah we goin'?" He had become so used to the idea of being kidnapped (and the insults) that his only real concern was where he was going, and if pizza was available.  
"You'll see when we get there!" Murdoc hissed at him. He took it as a hint to be quiet. 2-D smiled and just trusted in the green scum that it wouldn't be that bad this time around. He trailed behind murdoc with a lanky kind of walk as always. And as always his clumsiness shown through when his foot came down on a beer bottle and he slipped forward. He made a noise of fear and shielded his face but to his surprise he didn't hit the ground. Murdoc sat him back up and growled angrily.  
"Watch it dullard! We don' need yew puttin' anotha dent in yur head!" He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the end of the parking lot and grabbed the door handle walking into the motel.

"Um, Gee fanks, Muds." he bit his lip in signature 2-D style and then jogged to catch up with the satanist.

The demon took hold of the shackles again and walked to the front desk and rang the bell on the counter. There was some wrestling from behind a door behind the desk. After a few minutes the rustling stopped and the green man was tapping his foot anxiously.

"How much time does someone need tah get tah a sodding desk?!" He slammed his fists hard against the old wood top and a scrawny, ugly man with messy black hair, and slightly crooked teeth stumbled out while buttoning up his pants. The man looked at the demon and leaned on the desk.

"Can I help you?" He said with an irritated tone. 2-D ducked behind Muds to hide from the less than friendly man. Not that it really did much since Murdoc was shorter than himself.

"Finally! Some bloody service!" He hissed. "One room." he slowly placed his hands over the bluenettes to hide the shackles.

"That'll be thirty dollars then." The other man spat back. Murdoc fished through his pockets a moment pulling out a moth eaten wallet and the money needed. Probably something he'd stolen as it wasn't likely he saved any from the last album. The man handed him a key and the green man lead the bluenette quickly away, hoping the man wouldn't notice the cuffs.

The room was muggy, humid, with no air conditioner or fan. The sheets were already a mess from whoever had stayed there last and the walls were stained with beer and cigarette smoke. Murdoc flung the singer at the bed making him land harshly on his back. Reaching, and fumbling around in his pockets the demon produced another key. He yanked the younger man's wrist and began to undo the wristlets.

"Fanks Muhds, I Wrewy aperciate et." he spoke with stutters. His hands rubbed his frail wrists to sooth them. Murdoc removed his shirt, sickly green skin revealed before he flopped on the bed. There was a long nervous silence between the two of them as Murdoc attempted to rest after the long drive. Who even knew the last time Muds had really slept? The demon took in rasping breaths, but seemed relaxed none the less. 2-D was beginning to feel even more uneasy, if that was possible.

"M-Muhds? Wah a' vah shmokes?" He twiddled his fingers nervously hoping he wasn't going to disturb the other by asking. It had been a long time since he'd been hit, since the band had broken up again and all. He didn't want to be hit now, not when they were just getting back together.

"Nnng, over in the pack over thay'." He answered after some time. Tooey followed the invisible line from Murdoc's finger to a backpack. Clumsily he scrambled over Murdoc to get to the bag, which he proceeded to unzip and fumble through.

His brow furrowed at the contents; Porn mag, porn mag, porn mag, Lube, 58 condoms, SMOKES! He snatched up the cigarettes quickly and zipped everything back up. He blinked and scurried back to the bed and sat down. Mud's, with no question needed, produced a lighter for him from his pocket.

"Now stay quiet and let me sleep yah damn dullard." He growled in warning. Stuart flinched as he took the lighter and sucked down to light. He puffed in long drags, blowing it out through the gaping hole where his two front teeth should have been. He began to ponder the contents of the green mans bag. Who needed that many condoms anyway? Well being shameless as he was, and having forgotten the warning he spoke up.  
"Muhds, Why yah got sho many cundums in yah bag?" His dark eyes blinked a few times in clueless curiosity.

"I don' know!" The man screeched. "Maybe I might pick up a few birds while we're out and on the road? Not like I can be sure of when I'll meet someone stupid 'nough ta bugger me. Now I thought I told you to stay quiet!" even with the yelling the answer was good enough for stuart who simply shrugged and went about smoking the cigarette.

When he had finished stuart lifted himself from the bed to search for an ashtray. None to be found however. This resulted in the bluenette gathering saliva on his tongue and spitting it onto the carpet. It was an old nasty hotel room anyway, no more damage could really be done. He knelt, scrawny legs bending so he was squatting, and placed the glowing cherry into the small puddle of spit. It made a hissing noise as it was put out, singing the carpet only slightly. He used his shoes, which he still hadn't taken off, to put out any glowing bits of rug. He then removed his shoes and scooted back onto the bed.

His head was now pounding, like a thousand trains racing over tracks ready to crash at any moment. He closed those empty eyes of his and tried his best to breath it out. No mercy from said merciless migraine. This was going to kill him. He let out a loud whimper and clamped his hands to his temples. Rubbing the temples proved to be pointless and his eyes began to water, the unsalty watering caused by pain. Another frustrated whimper.

"SHUDDIT FACEACHE!" Murdoc roared, very, very angry. Stuart hit the wall hard with his back curling his lanky legs to his chest.  
"I'm sorreh Muhds! It reawy 'urts! I 'ave a 'eadache. Ah need mah piws." He says in a loud whining voice that nearly squeaks and cracks.

"Well Shyuddup or I'm gonna give it a reason tah hurt!" He snarls his words in a violent threat. The blue haired man-child whimpered some but tried to stay quiet. "Now either go the hell to sleep or Immunna knock yah lights out and make yah sleep!"

Having no other choice now stuart lay his head down, listening to the raspy breaths of the demon next to him. Some how the sound of the mans smoke ridden lungs wheezing was comforting to the bluenette. Who knew, maybe sleeping would help his headache some. He had some trouble getting comfortable but once he found it it didn't take him long to fall asleep.


	3. What of the Band?

Chapter two

What of the band

Stuart had been restless all night, often waking to find yet another comfy spot. He was sleeping like a rock by the time morning came. He was only woken by the smell of cigarette smoke, which was stronger than it had been the night before. Rolling over he saw Murdoc in the doorway to the restroom. There was a cigarette placed between the man's thin lips. He shifted his lips slightly making the cigarette wiggle. Stu-pot blinked his dark eyes adjusting to the light. The sun coming through the window lit up the dust and smoke in the room to a burnt golden color. It was still rather early and there seemed to be no reason for Muds to be up yet, he usually slept in late as late could be. Normally it was dark by the time he even got up. It seemed however, that this was a special day.

"2 dents, glad to see yur awake then… Come on hop to it yah sodding slowpoke. We got tah get ah move on." He rolls his eyes as he stuffs toilet paper from the bathroom into the pack. Was he stealing that?

"Wha...Whay?" Pot rubbed his head. The headache had died down slightly, that was good. " Ah mean iid ain' even Tweawve yeht."

"Exactly…" Murdoc said in that gruff drawn out voice, smirk plastered on his face. That always made Stuart feel stupider than he already was. " We're wasting sweet daylight. Gotta move."

He seemed to be in a good mood but Tooey just couldn't be sure. He slowly lifted off the bed and quickly noted the smokes on the stand next to the bed where the light was. He took them and using the lighter next to them lit one. He proceeded to smoke puff after puff. Just as always the smoke slithers and floats out of the gap behind his lips.

"wha we goin'?" He tilted his head, blue locks shifting, big black eyes still staring in the same brainless way they had since the accidents.

"Disney world in Florida, A special kinda vacation." sarcasm laced his voice.

"Wreawwy?" His dark eyes grew big with excitement. This irritated the demon.

"NO! I TOLD YOU YOU'LL SEE WHEN WE GET THERE!" he snaps.

This caused Stuart to shield himself from a punch that would never come. Slowly lowering his arms and taking another drag from his cigarette. It makes a popping noise as it's removed from his lips so he can speak.

"Sowry, Muds. I guesh I can wait a Li'l bit longah." He watched muds pack away some things around the hotel and then motion for the dented man to follow. Which the bluebird did with no coxing. Murdoc led him out to the car he'd put 2-D in the trunk of. He was nervous to get back into the car while Murdoc threw the pack into the backseat. As soon as he heard the back door shut however, he immediately climbed into the lumpy, scratchy, passengers seat.

His lanky legs had to bend even in the front seat and it makes it a bit difficult to get comfy. As Murdoc joined him in the car he quickly gripped the seat belt pulling it. There was two metal clinging clicks as it went into the buckle. He let out a sigh of relief. If there was one thing he had learned about his time with Muds it was ALWAYS, no matter what, wear a seatbelt. He gave it a few tugs to make sure it was secure. Check!

Murdoc complained as he had to turn the key multiple times, with little but a sputtering sound from the engine. Finally after what seemed like forever the old car roared unhealthily to life, making stuart jump and clench his chest. offers an evil snicker to it. 2-D now trying to calm himself opens up his smoke pack and places one between his lips, having dropped his other one in the parking lot.

"You're going to have to cut back faceache. I don't know when we're gonna be able to get to another gas station." His hands tighten around the steering wheel till his green knuckles go white.

"Sowry, I's jus' mah 'eadache Muhds. I's 'urtin' again." he holds his head in one hand and puffs with another. Not another word from the demon. Left to his own thoughts Stuart decides to start conversations. "Sho, when ah noodle and Wrussel gon' show up?" He asked expectantly.

Murdoc twitches, sore subject, very sore subject. He didn't want to talk about this, not now, not when he shouldn't care anymore. With difficulty he avoids punching the steering wheel.

"Yeah Stuart, um… They're gonna be a bit longer than us. But I'm sure they'll be thah." Something wasn't right, he hardly ever called him stuart, only when trying to seem like a good person, or when he was upset. Then again it could have been Stu's imagination.

What of the band? What of the band?

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" howls in a desperate cry at the Officer. Russel and Noodle stood behind her. The dark man puts a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Noodle on the other hand, who is tall enough now to at least reach the woman's shoulder, takes to scowling silently at the cops and their lack of effort. Sure murdoc ran far and he ran wide, but he wasn't exactly good about covering up his tracks. There has to be something to lead them to him.

"Ma'am you need to go now. We've told you all we know, you can be sure that as soon as we hear anything more we will more than happily relay it to you." The officer speaks in that calm tone, the way a cop does when it's clear they don't really care, that they feel there's something better they could be doing with their time. "Besides Murdoc A…"

"F." Noodle corrects with another sneer .

" Murdoc F. Niccals, has kidnapped Stuart before. Isn't this usually a ploy to get the band back together?"

"It's still a kidnapping, you…" Noodle is cut off by Russ gripping her hand gently, in a calming way as the dark skinned male had always been the calmest. The petite asian woman looks up at the drummer before sighing and standing down.

"Come on Mrs.P," Russ says sadly. "There's nothing else we can do here. I'll take yah home."

After the two drop Stuart's mother off the two head out to the bar. Noodle sits down, at age twenty one she is now able to drink. She orders her and Russ a few beers and then proceeds to stare angrily at the counter. Russ pats her on the back and sighs. He isn't sure what to say. When their drinks arrive Russel takes to drinking first. Noods just simply grips her cup and stares into it.

"How could they say that...Murdoc has kidnapped Stuart before! Just a ploy! My ass!"

"Noodle!" Russ still wasn't used to his little girl cussing. And he knew despite Mud's ways, he wouldn't be too happy about it either. Stu however might not grasp the weight of the situation. "And I know baby girl, it get's me peeved too."

Murdoc Faust Niccals had made it very clear he did NOT want the other two to come after him. This wasn't about the band at all, this was about taking what was his. It's like he said, you can replace the instruments, but you can't replace the singer; and to , who in a comatose boys time of need 'nursed him' and 'took care of him', one Stuart Pot WAS his!

**It was clear that anyone or anything that stood between the demon bassist and the angelic singer, Murdoc would do away with as soon as possible.**


	4. 12D3, I want to be free

It had been a few weeks since the kidnapping and stuart sits holding his head tightly between two hands. His head is pounding with such a force he can barely stand it. They are in yet another hotel, mold ridden and the constant smell of cigarette smoke fills the room. They had managed to pick up seven packs at the last gas station, which was good since 2-D is a horrible chain smoker. Even with his hands pressed hard against his temples he holds a lit cigarette, every once in a while moving his hand to take a drag before quickly placing it back.

He wasn't exactly sure where Murdoc was right now, he had left poor stuart all alone in this stupid motel. Stu-Pot kicks the wall, not hard enough to break it, but certainly enough to make a noise. It is at this moment that the satanic saint walks in

. "Oi, dullard, stop trying to beat up the wall, it'd kick yer arse anyway." He chuckles and sets down his bags. One looks like it was bought at the grocery and the other is a bag that Stuart can't stop eying. Murdoc chuckles and nods. "Alright, alright yeh hungry dog, 'ere yah go yah mutt."

Murdoc tosses the bag to stuart, inside is a twenty piece nugget and a large fry. Pot licks his lips. For a moment his head ache is forgotten as he tears into the food, almost like a wild animal. Being hungry, low on smokes, without pills, and uncertain of how Murdoc was getting the money to pay for some of these things; was really taking a toll on the singer. Murdoc himself stares at the vocalist with a wicked grin, a grunt of amusement rumbling from his chest.

Stuart finishes and only to be spooked at the feeling of something heavy hitting his lap. He jumps and for a moment almost screams until he looks down. The satanist smiles, having tossed him a beer from the box in the bag.

"Scared of a little refreshment, faceache?" He asks with a genuine laugh. There's something weird about him. Tonight the insults come off like words of endearment, he's laughing like they are friends, not like they are constantly bickering, or ignoring each other.

Stuart lifts his head, something about this excites him for a moment. This was his god after all, maybe finally he sees that the blue-bird only wants to please him. A sense of happiness fills his chest and it shows on his face when he joins the other in laughing at himself.

"N-No, showwy, I jush washn' espectin' i'." He says as he picks up the can and cracks it open. The bitter liquid rides over his tongue and he gulps it down hurriedly.

"Ifyoo keep drinkin' like 'at yur gonna be drunk before we know it." The satanists smile never fades as he grabs himself one and joins stuart on the bed.

"Showwy, I wash jush reawry firsty." He says as he looks over to muds. There was a long pause before Murdoc finally speaks up again.

"Yew apologize too much, yew should probably not do tha'." Twooey thinks about apologizing again but stops himself.

The night is simple and rather calm, they watched the tele in the room for a while, some soap opera that Murdoc was pretty bored with. Stuart on the other hand seemed quite intrigued. Now both of them lay in the bed. Each had their given side. Stuart near the wall and Murdoc closest to the door. This was probably to keep stuart from getting away.

All is quite quiet until stuart stirred. His head is pounding ten times what it had been earlier and he can't stop himself from screaming in pain. He shoots up hands clasping around his cranial case. This is followed by sob after sob causing Murdoc to look at him, something resembling worry in his eyes.

"'Ey, Dullard." He asks, his tone more gentle though his voice nonetheless gruff. "Wha's wrong? 'eadache again?"  
"Y-y-yesh." 2D stammers. It felt like a thousand of the Satanists fists coming down on his head all at once.  
Murdoc sighs. He knows a good cure for something like this. The problem is finding where to get it. Judging by the rundown motel room however it shouldn't be too hard to get what he is looking for.  
"Alrigh' alrigh'." He says giving in. "I'll getchya somethin' to stop it just stay 'ere and don't run off. Yah 'ear me?" he is partially concerned and partially threatening. 2D doesn't answer but Murdoc takes that as a sign he is in too much pain to do so.  
Slowly Murdoc lifts himself off the bed and moves to the door exiting. This leaves Stuart alone. He lays on his stomach, forehead mashed into the pillow in some useless attempt to ease his pain. He begins to contemplate why he is still here, he should run while he has the chance. Hopefully his headache will subside and he will be able to make a break for it while Murdoc is gone.

However, hours pass and Stu Pot is still stuck with his head in his pillow, headache still prominent but died enough that he can look up at a small alarm clock in the room. It's been approximately two hours and seventeen minutes; no sign of the ugly sod. He slowly pulls himself from the bed and starts to walk to the bathroom.

Running water he splashes some onto his face. He looks up into the small mirror above the sink looking into his own black eyes. Murdoc did this to him. He opens his mouth. That too, the missing two front teeth. Why did he worship this man? He only ever hurt him. And now Stuart was feeling something he didn't know he could, anger. He huffs and moves out of the bathroom to see a smiling Murdoc standing there.  
"'Ey faceache!" He exclaims, a crooked toothed smile plastered onto his face, like it usually was when he felt accomplished. "I got yew somethin' fer that 'eadache of yours. Just come on over here and…" he is suddenly cut off.  
"I wan' tah go 'ome muhds." He states bluntly, as if any doubt in his mind had been cleared.

"Wh-what?" asks looking a bit confused. His smile is now nervous. "What yah mean yew wan' tah go home?" he seems in a state of panic as he runs his long gnarly fingers through greasy black hair. "We were 'avin fun drinkin' just a bit ago weren't we?" He asks stepping toward the bluebird.

Stuart backs up shaking his head. He didn't want to be here any longer. He was hungry, tired, he wanted his medication, and he wanted to see Russ and Noodle. He tries to stay to the wall so he can bolt for the door when he needs to.

"Muhds, I wan' tah go 'ome!" he says more demandingly causing the demon to freeze up a moment.

"Well… Well yah can't! And if yew think fer one minute that immuna let yew then yew got another think coming yew useless piece of shit!"

There was a tension about the room, an electricity seems to bolt between the two. Suddenly Stuart is making a charge for the door. He feels a bony hand grasp him by the stomach, nails dug in as he was tossed to the bed. Without missing a beat murdoc is ontop of him.

"I said yew ain't leavin' face ache!" he snarls. Stuart screeches only to have a hand clasped over his mouth. "Now shyuddup before someone 'ears yew!" He warns.  
Through his hands Murdoc can hear the singer mumble the words 'what do you even want with me.' This gets him to chuckle.

"Oh I tried to be nice, dullard! I tried to make yew as comfy as I could, even went outta my way to get somethin' for that 'eadache of yours. But I guess you don't wannit huh?" The bassist growls. Stu tries to struggle out of the green demons grip, but it proves to be pointless. "What I want with you? Oh...no no no. Now it don' matter what I wanted, cause I'm gonna get it. I'll just...take it.

He removes his hand but before Stuart can say anything his mouth is covered by thin chapped lips. He tries to close his mouth but it's too late, that long tongue slithers it's way into the vocalists mouth. The taste of tobacco, booze, and fast food fills his mouth and it takes a moment to adjust to the foreign taste. The long muscle slides it's tip over each and every remaining tooth, every inch of the roof of his mouth, and then resorts to teasing and tickling his gums where his teeth should be. He groans in protest.

Without missing a beat Murdoc starts to tear the singers shirt, literally ripping it off of him. His nails claw down the thin torso eliciting cries and moans that fill the demons mouth, much to his pleasure. He breaks the kiss to lift his head and get a good look at his captive. He groans throatily and lowers so he can nipped at a pink perky bud on the singers pale chest, causing Stuart to scream in pain. The demon only ignored it and continued on to the next, letting that long agile tongue push against it. Stuart continuing to fight did little but make the green one more angry. He slowly began to sip his hands into the sides of the singers jeans. Lifting a moment he tears them down, taking the boys briefs with them.

2D gasps, clasping his hands over his now exposed body, perfect and bruisless as Murdoc had not hit him in some time. Though this is all about to change as a swift fist comes down to knock him in the rib cage, followed by another right above his abdomen. "Yew don cover yourself! I stripped you down for a reason you stupid git, now stop it!" He demands, taking the black eyed boys hands and pinning them down. He gets a good look at the pale form on the bed. To his dismay the rough approach had done nothing for the boy, who is still flaccid. He growls and smacks the boy harshly across the face, earning him a yelp. He begins to contemplate and a wicked smile comes over his face.

"M-muhds. Pwease shtop." The boy whimpered. The demon only shook his head and cackled. He was going to have fun whether Stuart Pot did or not. He removes his hands for a moment, knowing that 2D wasn't stupid enough to try and move at the moment. He removes his shirt and soon is working at his own jeans. He wears nothing underneath them and his member springs out, full of intent. He grips the boys bare legs pulling him close to him.

"Yer mine, Stuart!" He growls out viciously. He allows himself to groan loudly as he begins to rub his manhood against the boys backside. "Yew know what I'm gonna do to yew Stuart? Hmm?" The boy only whimpered in reply as tears began to fill his eyes. The demon chuckles as he angles himself. In a swift motion he pushes into the other. There is a loud scream and then silence.

Warm. Vibrating. Adorable whimpers. Unbelievable pleasure. His mind is a blur as he feels the boys tight unready insides clenching in pain around him. He waists no time moving his hips, medium paced at first to find himself again. "Stuart..." he groans as he thrusts a bit harder each time. His thrusts come in bursts of rough angry movement, paining and hurting the bluebird who yelps and cries under him, trying to push him away to no avail. He stops every few minutes doing what he can to make the madness of the event last.

As he pauses for what seems like the umpteenth time he examines their position. He adjusts so they are on the bed correctly, 2D's head on the pillows and himself buried inside. He searches the boys body down to the still limp muscle. He snarls in anger at this. Concentrating he begins to pound in again, he gyrates his hips, ignoring any please from the boy asking him to stop. "Stuart...fuck! Dullard yew are the tightest thing I 'ave ever...mmnnn yeah..." He looses himself until he hears a moan different from his own.

Stuart claws into the blankets fisting them into his palms, though he tries to still fight, misplacing the sheets till they are half off the bed. Murdoc chuckles. He tests the position again thrusting in as he had before. As he thought another moan spills from the boy. He seems to have found the vocalists weak spot. He lets the thought trully form before ruthlessly thrusting back in, the sound of smacking skin echoing in the room.

"Yew! Are! Not! Leaving! Me!" He growls between each thrust, each more harsh and quick than the last. Poor Stu pot soon finds himself arching his back. It hurt, it hurt so much and yet...why!? Why did it have to feel good!? The bluenette thrashes about until he can bite into his pillow with the teeth he does have. He bites hard and the moans are mangled and muffled from the fabric. Murdoc adjusts his eyes to the boys groin, sure enough the blue haired singer was getting excited.

The satanist groans louder, the sight being enough to make his cold heart throb in delight. He leans over and places his weight on the thin porcelain figure. He Snarls into the boys ear coaxing out another whimper. Shifting his hips he continues to abuse the cluster of nerves inside his slave, jolting pleasure through the eyeless ones body, and Stu can soon feel gooseflesh rising on his skin. Murdoc claws his nails Sharply into the boys ribs, and finding the exposed skin on the other males neck he sinks his teeth in.

Stuart can feel the teeth biting into him. First his neck, then his shoulders, chest, nipples. Everywhere burns and hurts and feels so good. He cries into the pillow and begins to flail trying to break away. The more he squirms however the more he pushes Murdoc into the spot that is making him so heated. He screams loudly through clenched teeth and throws his head to the side, tearing the pillow. The struggle never stops, feathers are flying everywhere and he is in a state of pleasure, pain, and most of all confusion. Murdoc lifts up to look at his handy work, which is starting to bruise purple, beautiful against the others skin. He groans and grips Stu Pots hips, angling him to ride in deeper. The bluenette screams again and grips the remains of his pillow.

The demon smirks at the member of the other, hardened and ignored, turning blue at the tip from neglect. He huffs and slowly brings a hand to it. When he has a good grip however, the strokes come fast, abusive, and rushed. "Mu'doc! Shtop...oh god... shtop! Pleashe I... ahn!"

"Say yer mine... say it! Tell me yer my bitch and it'll end you fucking useless cock sleeve." He growls.

The vocalist bites his lip in hesitant. He blushes. He wants it to be over but he doesn't want to say something like that, not to Murdoc Niccals, not to anyone. He keeps his mouth shut until the satanist slams hard into his prostate and repeats, showing no signs of stopping. "OKAY! OKAY! I'M YOW..." Before he can complete his sentence he feels himself explode, strand after strand of white liquid ropes from him and onto his bruised and bitten body. "b...bitch~" he breaths out the last word.

Murdoc groans loudly moving his hand and gripping the hips again. It takes about ten more quick hard thrusts before he cries out, his wicked thick seed filling the other until it is leaking from him. He shivers hard and shuts his eyes tight, giving a few more slow thrusts to get all of it out. He then, with a quiver, removes himself from the singer and slowly moves to sit at the foot of the bed. He reaches into his jean pocket, having never removed them fully and pulls out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Igniting one he begins to puff. He stares out the singular window at the moonlight shining in.

After a few more puffs he can hear Stuart screaming and he turns to check on him. He is curled around the remains of the dismantled pillow and tugging his hair.

"Still got a 'eadache?" He asks, as though nothing had just happened. He gets a bunch of whimpers and it takes him a while to catch the yes. He retrieves a baggy from his other pocket and tosses it to the front man. Stuart looks up at it. There are pieces of paper rolled around...something.

"It's weed." Murdoc says simply. "It'll 'elp with that 'eadache." He goes back to smoking his cigarette. Stuart is hesitant to try it but after a moment he sits up and pulls the blankets over his lower half. Removing one from the bag he grabs his own lighter from the bedside table and lights up.

What was his life coming to?


	5. Saving Stuart week 1

Noodle pases the floor back and forth. It's been three and a half months now. There

hasn't been one damn thing done to get stuart back. She huffs and shakes her head. Russ sits in the recliner at their pad and watches her helplessly. She was like this all the time anymore. She runs her hands through short purple hair and mumbles to herself as she reaches for Russel's pack of smokes. She puts one in her mouth and lights it.  
"You know, baby girl; if you keep running your hands through your hair like that you are gonna go bald." The dark skinned man says, hoping to at least get a smile out of her. There is nothing however and she takes a long thick drag of the smoke. She exhales and then begins to speak.  
"I just don't know what to do Russel San." She says shaking her head as she goes for another puff. "I think maybe we should try to go after them, at least."  
"We can't risk that Noods, you heard what Murdoc said he'd do to us if we went after them. You willing to risk our lives over this? We both know he wouldn't actually ever hurt 2-D. He's not dumb enough to risk it."  
"Please Russ!" she cries scratchilly. She was really starting to lose her mind. "The cops won't do ANYTHING and we are the only ones who are even taking this, the tiniest bit seriously. And for all we know Muds could lose his temper and hurt Tooey by accident." She says seriously.

He hated to admit it but she was right, Murdoc wasn't exactly one for patience. Moreover, it sometimes took Stuart a while to catch on. His mind didn't once doubt that there could be horrible things happening to Stu-Pot. He could just see the demon tying the blue birds hands up and smacking him over the face to get some drunken kicks. He nearly threw up just at the thought. Sure Murdoc had done worse to stuart, but it was all while sober, and with careful precision despite what it looked like. They never left the singer and bassist alone while the satanist was drunk though.

"Alright baby girl. We'll start looking for them. Just… just get a few things packed up while I get the car started." He shook his head and stood from the recliner. The guitarist smiles slightly and nods as she moves into her bedroom first to pack some clothes.

Russel makes his way out to the car with the keys, turning it on there is a few sputters and then the sound of the engine stabilizing. He leans back in the drivers seat and sighs. This is a bad idea. Even if they do find him and get him that would leave Murdoc in shambles. Not that he really cares about the emotional state of the bassist, but there is something there a bit. They are all technically still family. He runs his hands over his bald head followed by placing them on the wheel. The asian woman runs out of the house with two suitcases in hand. She quickly stuffs both bags into the back seat and then hops into the front.

"Ready baby girl?" He asks.  
"More than I'll ever be." She says with a determined smile.

* * *

Murdoc's warm dry body moves on top of the singer. His hands trail over pale bruised skin and he groans loudly. It's another cruddy hotel room and Stuart is left gripping the headboard that his hands are chained to. The teeth he has clench together as small sounds escape him with every rock of his body. He wasn't sure what the worse part was; the fact that it was happening, or the fact that Murdoc was whispering compliments to him the entire time. And how could he make insults seem like compliments and compliments seem like insults. It all made the bluenettes head spin.

Murdoc grinds his hips hard against the singers backside and uses one hand to hold himself up. The other trails the other males torso. His long bony fingers trace the very slightly toned stomach.

"Yew...nn...look good like this...Dullard...mm hmm...mnnn. Yah know tha' ?" he growls and chuckles. Stuart couldn't help but feel like there was something the demon hated about this though.

"Pleashe...shtop Muhdsh.. I'm ah~~nn… r-reawy shore." It is a lie, his body had become accustomed to the green god. It didn't hurt like it used to. He hates the fact that it responds quickly now too. Everytime Murdoc starts to remove a belt he becomes hard with no reason whatsoever, sometimes even if he just sees the bassist drinking his body will get excited. Even now as the kidnapper rocks into him he moans and whimpers, his member laying swollen and neglected on his stomach.

It pounds and aches. So much pain in it with little to no relief. The sound of skin meeting skin he had become familiar with stops. Murdoc is huffing hard and he looks at the man beneath him.  
"You know Faceache, it's a real joy kill when yew ask me to stop, maybe beg for more or somethin...I don' know. Just STOP ASKIN' ME TO STOP!" He scolds. Stuart flinches and tries to move his hands but they jolt against his cuffs. His cuffs. He wore them enough anymore for them to be called his.

The pace starts again, the feeling of the motion returning. The feeling of Murdoc pushing in and out of him is overwhelming he huffs and lets out soft melodic moans that he wishes he could just keep in. The satanists moans continue right into his ear. They are deep, gruff, and full of pleasure. For some reason this gave stuart chills, every blue hair on his body stood on end, gooseflesh rising on his arms and neck. Then there is that feeling he had become so used to. The feeling of Murdoc's girth pounding, throbbing inside him. He knows very well what that entailed. The green male slides one arm under Stuarts back. His sharp, jagged nails dig into the flesh. Stu-pot lets out a moan, higher an octave than the others. The sounds that slide over his pale pink lips are increased when the Satanic bassist moves his hand to stroke the boy.

"Muhdoc!" He cries, as his reproduction spills onto his stomach. He feels himself tighten around the demon coaxing the other to release into him. Murdoc growls loudly cursing and swearing.

"I fuckin' luv yew dullard!" Murdoc says something, it is muffled and barely comprehensible through the fabric. Stuart gasps when he hears it. No, he couldn't of said that. No! This was crazy. No one in love would force the person they wanted to be with through that. That's right, that isn't what he heard he had just imagined it. This was all making his head hurt very badly.

He was beginning to develop a headache. Just as he was lost in migraine inducing thought, Murdoc slowly began to pull out of him. Rolling over the green man undoes one of 2-D's shackles. The other hand is still clamped to the bed. Murdoc crawls over Stu-pot and retrives a cigarette pack. They had begun stuffing the new 'medicine' into his cigarettes as to make things a bit less conspicuous.  
He pulls out a smoke and hands it to Stuart who takes it with his free hand. He didn't cry anymore after these things. Instead of crying he simply lights up and gets rid of whatever pounding in his head the Demon had made for him. Murdoc lights the cigarette and stuart puffs absent mindedly.  
"See faceache, yew should say my name like that more often. That was...fantastic." Murdoc breaths the last word in a half groan. His head hits the pillow. Stuart says nothing, simply puffs at the fag and ignores Murdoc. Murdoc grunts and scrunches his face.

"Yew don' 'ave to go bein' all cold to me. It ain't like I killed your cat, sheesh." The demon rolls his eyes. That's why he can't stand the satanist, no matter what he did to Stuart he didn't see it as something wrong, or something bad. It was just SOMETHING.  
"I wan' tah go 'ome Muhdsh." He says looking over at him. Murdoc's deep growling starts and he leaps up onto his knees on the bed. Stuart with his cigarette lowered gives him a questioning look that soon is wiped from his face when he feels a hand make contact with his cheek. He squeals and tries to kick at the demon who only gets out of range of his feet. The smacks come one right after the other. He cracks him hard with the back of his hand, knocking the azure haired male out. Huffing he checks pulse and breathing. Everything was still stable.  
He quickly takes the laced cigarette, as not to set the bed on fire, and puffs it. He looks over the unconscious male. There are purple and blue bite marks all over his torso, some red claw marks that swell slightly, and a few yellow marks in places that are healing up. He can't help finding the bluebird most beautiful like this. Blue bruises to match his hair. Murdoc's unmatched eyes trail over him and he reaches a hand out to gently rub one of Stuarts legs.

A thick plume of smoke rolls past his lips and he furrows his brow in thought. How could he of done this to 2-D. What did he ever do to deserve a beating? Sure it looked good on the Faceache but it hurt him too. He… NO! Now was not the time to be going soft. If he would have just cooperated with him he wouldn't have to hurt him. If he would just be a good little trophy and shut the hell up he wouldn't be smacked around so much.

Murdoc can't afford to go soft now. If he does he will lose Stuart Pot forever. He couldn't allow that. Not now. He would rather see him dead than roaming around free with somebody else. That's it. If there is ever a time where it's too near Stuart getting away from him he'll kill him. "Sorry Stu-Pot. If I can' 'ave yew..." He crams the cigarette down into the ashtray and looks to the unconscious singer. "...No one can."


	6. Non story related apology note

Quick non story related apology note.

I would just like to apologize for how short the last chapter was. I just needed to get the next idea out. I promise that the next few chapters will be longer. However this also means they will take a bit longer to be posted. I write chapters as I come and go from my documents. It takes me some time to actually form a full chapter. For those of you who have waited and are willing to stick through the long waits to read this story, thank you. I hope I will be able to satisfy.

-Blind


End file.
